1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food containers, most particularly salad containers that are designed to extend the freshness of the food stored therein.
Picnics and cookouts are popular recreational pastimes during the summer months. A potential hazard for outdoor eating, however, is food spoilage. Foods subject to spoilage can be kept in a picnic cooler up until serving time. However, once people begin to eat, such foods are usually removed from the cooler and placed on the table, where it may sit for several hours while people eat, talk, play games, etc. Many typical picnic foods which contain mayonnaise or salad dressing, such as potato salad, are particularly susceptible to food spoilage. The present invention is directed toward solving this problem. 2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,633 relates to a salad bowl having a relatively fiat interior partition that separates the bowl into an upper food-containing receptacle and a lower ice-containing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,433 relates to a bowl having a refrigerant containing compartment suspended from a lid and thermally insulated therefrom, in order to prevent frosting of the bowl and lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,164 discloses a salad bowl constructed of unglazed terra cotta pottery which, when moistened, reduces the temperature of the bowl's contents through evaporation.
Finally, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 280,688 and 323,097 disclose decorative designs for salad bowls.